User blog:JoAlter/Caster Gandharva
This article is about the 3★ fan-made servant. Source of artwork: https://www.zerochan.net/1695792 Active Skills First Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 20%. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 300 |l2 = 420 |l3 = 540 |l4 = 660 |l5 = 780 |l6 = 900 |l7 = 1020 |l8 = 1140 |l9 = 1260 |l10 = 1500 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Removes debuff on one Ally. Grants them Critical Stars Regeneration buff for 3 turns. Charges their NP gauge every turn for 3 turns. Reduces own NP gauge by 10%. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |2leveleffect = NP Regen + |2l1 = 5% |2l2 = 5.5% |2l3 = 6% |2l4 = 6.5% |2l5 = 7% |2l6 = 7.5% |2l7 = 8% |2l8 = 8.5% |2l9 = 9% |2l10 = 10% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self On-Death-Activate buff for 5 turns. (The effects of the buff triggers when the servant is defeated.) When defeated, Grants all Allies except Self (includes Backline Allies) Guts status. (Stackable with all other Guts effects, consumed first.) |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C-= Seals all Enemies' NP for 3 turns. ''Sacrifice Self after. |overchargeeffect = Decreases all Enemies' Attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 15 |l2 = 25 |l3 = 30 |l4 = 35 |l5 = 40 |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Writer's Note *Welcome to my 2nd fanfic. *This fanfic took place in Tunakia - equivalent to India in the original timeline. *Because the current altered timeline has gone through further alteration by Galileo, to the point where the it basically became the "Real Timeline", characters with altered fate from the original timeline will no longer have the title "Altered" in their names. *Feel free to guess his true identity from the original timeline, hints are all over the page my friends! *I've changed the format of storyline into a simpler form cause my last fanfic has too much useless contents... (It's hard for me to write so much too!) So i will try something new, tell me if it's okay. *Time of completion: 2019-10-01 21:20. *Remember please tell me what do you think about him, do you want him to be a summonable servant? is he okay fit for a 3 stars? JUST COMMENT PLEASE! Trivia *Copyright and appreciation of artwork goes to Miyajima Haru. *He is a character of the fan-fic series, Tales of Three Realms and Eight Legions. **He is Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *He is voiced by Lanling Wang. **Both of them are pretty bois. *His min and max ATK and HP values, and ascension items are all identical to Asclepius. **Both of them are handsome bois. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts